you taught me about name
by locked pearl
Summary: Kaya mengajarkan, bahwa nama itu bukan hanya sekadar kata.


_Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the Dawn © Mizuho Kusanagi._

 _you taught me about name © locked pearl._

 _(Luck Life - Namae Wo Yobu Yo)._

 _Note: **headcanon**. _antara waktu sekarang dan perenungan bercampur. so, enjoy saja!

* * *

.

.

.

[ _then, my world changed,_

 _because of you_ ].

.

.

.

* * *

Zeno berdiri di tengah padang bunga. Seorang diri, bersama angin musim semi yang membawa harum bunga. Sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan musim ia lewati. Sudah terlalu banyak tempat yang disinggahi. Tapi pemandangan ini adalah pemenangnya. Zeno, kau tahu, benci kehidupan. Sebelum hari itu, ketika teman-temannya susul-menyusul meninggalkan ia yang berjuang sendiri. Ingatan tentang setiap gores yang hanya akan memperkuat—sudah berapa banyak umat yang ia lewati? Lantas untuk apa ia menaut relasi apabila hanya akan ditinggal tanpa ada harapan menyusul? Semuanya berubah, ketika Zeno tidak sanggup memapah tubuhnya. Terjatuh, lantas takdir mempertemukan mereka.

Adalah Kaya, wanita yang menolongnya. Zeno menyukai rambut cokelat gelap Kaya. Matanya juga. Zeno menyukai saat jarinya memetik bunga, dan menyelipkannya di sela-sela rambut Kaya. Setelah pertemuan mereka adalah hari-hari menyenangkan. Kehangatan menyergap dirinya, Zeno rindu perasaan ini. Kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum dari hati? Perlahan, binar mata Zeno kembali.

"Kaya, menikahlah denganku."

Ia kembali merasakannya. Sesuatu yang disebut rumah, sebuah tempat untuk pulang.

Hari-hari ini semakin membahagiakan. Zeno selalu menutupi kekurangan Kaya, begitu sebaliknya. Walau, Naga Kuning itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatap cemas kala Kaya terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah.

Mereka kembali lagi memetik bunga di tempat dua pasangan paruh baya. Pasangan yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka. Tapi sekarang, entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Zeno berdiri sendiri. Merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, dengan keras ia meneriaki satu nama.

"Kayaaa!"

Angin itu, yang akan menyampaikan rindunya. Menyapu seluruh kota, terbawa di tengah arus kehidupan.

Kaya, yang mengajarkan pentingnya nama. Kaya, yang mengingatkan kalau Zeno masih punya nama. Kalau Zeno hidup. Hatinya hidup. Bukan seonggok daging yang hanya bergerak tanpa arah.

"Kaya hidup sendiri. Kaya sedang lelah. Kaya sedang makan." Zeno tidak lagi menganggapnya kekanakan. Ia juga akan bergumam sendiri, "Zeno sedang bahagia. Zeno senang tinggal bersama Kaya."

Zeno dan Kaya.

Hingga, Kaya, Kaya, Kaya.

"Raja Langit, berilah Kaya waktu sebentar lagi…."

—mungkin, memang ini yang terbaik. Mungkin, Raja Langit tidak ingin Zeno melihat Kaya yang semakin menua.

"Zeno, ayo kita ketemu lagi. Di langit, oke?"

Kaya menyukai bintang-gemintang yang mereka tatap di malam hari.

Sekali lagi, Zeno berseru kencang. "Kayaaa!"

Matanya terpejam, meloloskan bulir-bulir air mata. Bahunya berguncang, dadanya kembang-kempis tak keruan. Dicengkramnya erat kalung dari Raja Hiryuu. Hanya dengan ini ia bertahan di kehidupan yang baginya tak berujung.

Di sisa-sisa napasnya, Kaya berpesan, "Jika Zeno sangat sedih hingga menangis, jika Zeno merasa kesepian hingga hati Zeno merana, maka teriakkanlah nama Kaya."

Genggaman Zeno semakin kuat. Tangan Kaya dipindahkan ke matanya, saling menangis satu sama lain.

"Kaya, Kaya, Kaya."

Tubuh yang terbaring itu tersenyum lemah. Pandangannya sudah penuh memburam. "Zeno, Zeno, Zeno."

Sementara nama Kaya semakin keras disuarakan, nama Zeno perlahan menyusut, hilang, hingga, Zeno meringis. Menggertakkan gigi, mencengkram dadanya, merasakan kepekatan atmosfer. Tertekan penuh isak. Setelah ini, siapa lagi yang akan mendukungnya di kehidupan ini? Ia kehilangan Kaya.

Kaya adalah cahaya harapan di hari-hari mendung Zeno. Harapan yang menunjukkan bahwa dunia tidak sekeras yang ia rasakan. Kaya, Kaya, Kaya.

Zeno kembali meneriakkan namanya. Ketika tersungkur lelah, sejenak, ia mendengar namanya. Mendengar suara Kaya.

Cukup dengan nama ini, yang membuat Zeno menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dan setiap panggilan, akan selalu tersampaikan. Kaya selalu mendengarnya, di atas langit bersama bintang-bintang. Menanti Zeno dengan sabar.

Maka, Zeno bertekad. Ia akan berkelana, memberitahu bahwa di dunia ini pernah ada sosok wanita bernama Kaya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: salam kenal, saya pendatang baru di fandom fanfic akatsuki no yona :D. otp utama di sini tentulah hak/yona, tapi begitu melihat kisah zeno, buh, kasihan naga kuning kita satu ini. senasib dah sama karakter immortal lainnya. (baca: zeref dragneel).

iya, fanfic ini idenya berasal dari lirik lagu di atas. dan aku memikirkan pair anime yg sangat erat dengan nama, tapi rada maso. seakan-akan mereka terpisah jauh. pasangan ini muncul di benak.

terima kasih telah menyempatkan baca :)


End file.
